The Institute of Medicine will conduct a consensus study to examine the core principles and public health strategies to reduce visual impairment and promote eye health in the United States. The study will describe limitations and opportunities to improve vision and eye health surveillance; reduce vision and eye health disparities; promote evidence-based strategies to improve knowledge, access and utilization to eye care; identify comorbid conditions and characterize their impact; and, promote health for people with vision impairment. The study will also examine the potential for public and private collaborations at the community, state, and national levels to elevate vision and eye health as a public health issue. The study will focus on the following topics: Public health burden of eye disease and vision loss Prevention and care of eye disease and impaired vision Evidence-based health promotion interventions for vision loss Collaborative strategies to promote vision and eye health as a public health priority - See more at: http://iom.nationalacademies.org/Activities/PublicHealth/ReduceVisionImpairment.aspx#sthash.flHhcfvE.dpuf